


thou and thy white arms

by garafthel (sister_wolf)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Knotting, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/garafthel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kíli is both hunter and hunted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thou and thy white arms

**Author's Note:**

> If you're unfamiliar with the alpha/beta/omega trope, a good explanation can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/403644). I'm using rune names instead of Greek alphabet names because it seemed to make more sense for Tolkien's world. Alpha = Uruz, Beta = Ehwaz, Omega = Algiz. 
> 
> Written mainly as an experiment, to see if it was possible to write a completely consensual Alpha-Omega fic where the Omega has equal power in the relationship. The "mildly dubious consent" tag is for consent given while affected by pheromones but still capable of giving consent.

At first Kíli thought that maybe he was imagining it. They were all exhausted and short on sleep, having just climbed down a giant pillar of rock after passing a night on eagle-back, and that after spending a night and a day fighting goblins and orcs. He could be excused for his mind wandering and imagining a ridiculously beautiful woman watching him from the shadows.

They had set up camp when they reached the foot of the Carrock, too exhausted to move any further. And with Gandalf back (though who knew for how long) they felt at least somewhat safe for the moment.

There was a river at the foot of the great rock, wide and slow-running with a sandy bottom, perfect for washing away the filth that the goblin city and the fight against the orcs and wargs had left on them. The dwarves stripped their clothing off on the shore and waded into the water, hissing at the cold. 

Kíli winced as he pulled off his tunic, a shallow cut on his shoulder stinging as the fabric was peeled away from it.

"Come on, Kíli!" Fíli called from the water. "It's not that bad once you get used to it!"

"In a minute," Kíli said, piling his weapons and belt together with his boots, then grabbing his clothing and a block of soap for washing.

A small rustle caught his attention. He flicked his eyes toward the sound, trying not to move and give away the fact that he'd heard anything.

There was a woman crouched not fifteen feet away from him, partially hidden by scrubby trees and a boulder. He'd bet that he was the only one of the dwarves in a position to see her. She was beautiful, possibly the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, with long black hair, a slender face, and delicately pointed ears. She wore a flowing grey-green tunic under a leather cuirass, with a bow and a quiver full of arrows on her back. The way she was poised made him think of a cat right before it pounces.

He swore that he could smell her scent, something like baking bread and other delicious things, with an undertone that went straight to his cock in a way that was going to become embarrassing quite soon, considering his state of nakedness.

"Errr, hello?" Kíli said.

The woman tilted her head to one side, still watching him. He longed to be close enough so that he could know what color her eyes were.

There was a sound from the direction of the river, splashing and Dwalin cursing at someone. Kíli looked away for a second and when he looked back the woman was gone. 

Kíli shook his head, rubbing his eyes. He felt like he'd been under a spell or something. Elves were not beautiful, they were cold, skinny, and too tall. Also, he had too much respect for himself to become the kind of pathetic dwarf who pined after one of those snobby weed-eaters. He must have imagined the whole thing.

Kíli pushed the memory of the woman away and went to join the rest of the company in the river.

***

The dwarves of the company spread their wet clothing out to dry in the sunshine and lounged on the riverbank naked, talking to each other as they relaxed. Some worked on minor repairs to their gear. Bilbo turned bright red and sputtered the moment he saw them, turning his back and saying in a high, tight voice, "I'll just be over there by Gandalf! Not... being naked."

Fíli shook his head. "Odd little man, that one." He was chewing on the stem of his pipe meditatively, not that he had any pipeweed left after all they'd been through.

"Saved Uncle's life, though," Kíli pointed out.

Fíli nodded. "True enough. Odd, tremendously brave little man."

"That's better," Kíli laughed. "Say, brother... did you smell anything strange earlier?"

"Stranger than Bombur's feet?"

"I don't mean strange and horrible, I mean... strange but pleasant. Like bread baking and warm fur and sweet apples."

Fíli shook his head. "Maybe someone swiped some of those elvish soaps from Rivendell. That stuff made Dwalin smell like a field of lavender."

"No, that's not it," Kíli said, but dropped the subject when he found that he couldn't find the words to describe it any better without mentioning the woman he'd imagined. And for some reason he didn't want to mention her to his brother at all.

***

All during dinner, Kíli pondered the question of _why_ he didn't want to tell his brother about the woman. He normally told Fíli everything, even when it was embarrassing or when Fíli laughingly told him to stop over-sharing. 

But not the woman--he felt hotly possessive about just the memory of her. And with her scent still lingering in the back of his mind, he was starting to think that he knew what she was. 

Kíli managed to get Balin on his own briefly after dinner and asked him, "Do any of the other races have uruz and algiz?"

Balin looked at him sharply, then the look softened into understanding. "Getting to that age, are you, laddie? It's a difficult thing when the wandering urge takes one of your kind these days. Back in the Second Age, an uruz who came of age would have gone wandering for months, maybe years, until he found the algiz who was right for him." He drifted off into reverie for a few minutes, then seemed to realize that Kíli was still waiting for an answer to his question. "When Mahal created the dwarven race--"

"Yes, yes, I know, he created the uruz to be the leaders and the algiz to be the nurturers," Kíli interrupted. He hoped that Balin was going to tell him something he didn't already know.

"Well, now, that's not exactly right," Balin said with a stern look. Kíli sighed under his breath, giving up on hurrying the old storyteller. "Mahal created the uruz to be the leaders, fierce and brave, and the rest of the dwarves were ehwaz, the followers, who loved their craft more than anything else. It was Mahal's wife, Yavanna, who urged him to create the algiz so that the uruz would have an equal force to balance them out. And for two Ages the dwarven race was led to great victories by uruz-algiz bonded pairs. But there hasn't been an algiz born to the race of dwarves in over a thousand years." 

"But what about the other races?" Kíli asked.

"No, laddie," Balin said, shaking his head. "There are no algiz or uruz among the races of Men or Elves. There are ancient tales of them among the elves, but those are just stories that have been mixed with legends over the centuries. There is no truth to them."

"You're sure there are none among the elves?" Kíli asked. He had been so sure...

"No," Balin said gently. "I'm sorry." The old dwarf sighed, laying a grandfatherly hand on Kíli's shoulder.

***

They were still in a dangerous area of the wildlands, even with the Misty Mountains over a day's walk behind them. Thorin set watches and was only convinced not to add himself to the watch roster when both the hobbit and Oin threatened to tie him down if he tried.

Kíli and Fíli had the dog's watch, in the middle of the night when everything was very quiet and still. It was generally considered the most dangerous watch due to how difficult it was to stay awake during it. Kíli was well aware of the honor that Thorin had done them by trusting them with this responsibility.

They traded off walking the perimeter of the camp to keep themselves from falling asleep. Fíli came back from his turn walking around the edges of the camp and clapped Kíli on the shoulder to tell him that it was his turn. Kíli jerked out of a light doze, feeling terrible for falling asleep while on watch.

Fíli took his place on the boulder they'd been sitting on during watches. Kíli swung his arms around while he walked, trying to get his blood pumping so that he wouldn't doze off again.

He was picking his way through the brush by the riverside when he caught a hint of that delicious scent again. Kíli knew he shouldn't follow it--knew that he was abandoning his duty--but he couldn't stop himself. He had to find the source of it.

Not very far from the camp at all, he found the elf woman from earlier crouching on a branch above head-height at the edge of a small clearing. She smiled when she saw him, raised a finger to her lips and whispered, "Shhhh."

"I should shout right now and wake everyone," Kíli said quietly, not sure why he was obeying her.

She shrugged. "You could," she said in oddly accented Westron. "But then you would never see me again."

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Kíli demanded.

"I am Saemyrn," she said, smiling and dropping effortlessly from the tree branch. "And I'm here to steal myself an uruz."

"By Mahal's hammers. You _are_ an algiz," Kíli said, his mouth dropping open.

She nodded with a smile that seemed to hold many secrets. "That I am."

"But they say that elves do not have uruz or algiz," Kíli said. "You are an elf, aren't you?" She certainly looked like an elf. Although she was shorter than any elf he'd seen before. He thought he might actually be an inch or so taller than her.

"I'm the kind of elf the other elves don't like to admit exist anymore," she said with laughter in her voice. "We remind them that the elven race was not always so civilized."

"You're a wood elf?" Kíli asked, feeling confused. Those were the uncivilised elves, right?

"No. In the common tongue we are called wild elves, though that is not our true name. But I didn't come here to talk history, my lovely, dark uruz." She stalked forward, moving like a cat. The scent intensified as she came closer. "I came here to steal you."

"Try it," Kíli said, loosening his axes in their sheaths. "I'll have a dozen dwarves out here the minute I shout for aid."

She laughed lightly. "No, no, you've misunderstood me. I'm not going to attack you. That's not how stealing an uruz works, at least not among my people."

"How does it work, then?" Kíli asked, eyes narrowing.

"The way that it works is that I run and you chase me." She took a step backwards, smiling mischievously. "And if you catch me, I get to keep you." 

With that she turned and ran from the clearing, her silvery laugh and that damned tempting scent trailing behind her.

He shouldn't chase after her. He was on watch! 

But if he let her go now he'd never see her again. Never smell her again.

Kíli hesitated for barely a second before chasing after her. 

***

Saemyrn had been following the Great River down from the north for weeks, carefully staying in the no-man's-land between the river and the forest of the wood elves. The hunting was good and so far she hadn't been bothered by anyone, other than a stray orc she'd picked off with an arrow a few days back.

She was passing the great rocky pillar when she caught the heady, intoxicating scent of uruz on the wind.

Intrigued despite herself, she'd snuck up on the group of dwarves through the brush, watching them carefully while staying downwind of them.

There were three uruz in the group of dwarves, in fact. An older male with long, dark hair, traced with silver, appeared to be the leader. There were two younger uruz, their scent musky and strong. Light and dark, they were both beautiful, but she found that the dark-haired one caught her attention more. There was something wild in his scent, something that called to her.

She wasn't going to let herself be seen, of course. She had no need for an uruz. She was doing quite well on her own, wandering the wild lands and hunting whenever the urge took her. An uruz would just slow her down.

That was the plan anyway. Then she found herself watching the young dark-haired one through the trees. Kíli, the light-haired one called him. And Saemyrn, despite knowing how stupid it was, let Kíli see her. She even got close enough that he could catch her scent.

It was a foolish thing to do. As soon as his attention was distracted, she disappeared back into the underbrush. 

She decided that she would start walking south again now, put miles between them and never run the risk of being caught by them again.

***

Which didn't explain why she was still there after nightfall, shadowing the camp from far enough away that none of them spotted her. She watched as they talked and ate, then went to sleep with two of them on watch at all times. She thought to leave at that point, but something kept her there watching.

The two young uruz were awakened in the middle of the night to take watch. Saemyrn watched as they traded off walking around camp. She carefully timed coming closer to the camp so that the dark-haired one, Kíli, would scent her as he walked his rounds.

What was she doing? This was madness!

Saemyrn was perched in a tree, still trying to talk herself out of this, when Kíli approached through the brush. As they talked, she watched him--the way he shifted restlessly, the way his eyes followed her, the way his nostrils flared to catch her scent. He was young, strong, bursting with vitality and she wanted him despite herself. 

She spoke the ritual words of challenge-- _Chase me. If you catch me, I keep you._ \--and started running.

The blood pumped hot through her veins as she heard him crashing through the underbrush behind her. He didn't have an elf's grace or ability to move silently. If she'd truly wanted to get away from him, she could have. But that wasn't the point of the chase.

The point of the chase was to prove how much he wanted her, and how much she wanted him to catch her.

She led him north along the river, knowing that the valley between the river and the forest widened as it went further north. The last thing she needed was to run into a patrol of wood elves. Even if they didn't attack her on sight, it would certainly ruin the chase.

Kíli never fell far behind her. What he lacked in grace he apparently made up for in stamina. Saemyrn felt herself growing hot and wet at the thought of what he could do with that stamina later.

Distracted, she missed a root sticking up from the ground and tripped over it, rolling herself into the fall so that she was not injured. She took a moment to catch her breath and that was a moment too long.

He crashed into her in a flying tackle, much heavier than any elf. Saemyrn flipped over and fought against his hold, her instincts telling her not to make it too easy for her uruz. 

Kíli grabbed both of her wrists in one large hand and pulled them above her head. Saemyrn strained against his hold, panting. He took hold of her hair with the other hand and pulled her head back as he went to kiss her, and then froze in place.

"What am I--oh Mahal, what am I doing?" he said, horrified, and rolled himself off of her.

Saemyrn stared up at the starry sky, panting, and tried to figure out what had just happened. She'd been well and truly caught and her uruz had just... rolled away from her in disgust. "What?" she said faintly.

"By the stone, I am so sorry, my lady," Kíli's strangled voice came from under his hands, held over his face. 

"What are you sorry for? Other than ruining a perfectly wonderful chase," she said with a huff, sitting up and glaring at him.

"You... you aren't angry at what I did?" he said, turning his head and peeking at her through his fingers.

"I'm angry that you just left me hanging," she glared.

His hands dropped. "Truly?"

Saemyrn snorted with laughter despite her irritation. "Truly." She rolled to her hands and knees and started stalking toward him slowly, making sure he could read the intent in her eyes. 

"You, my delicious uruz, just caught me. You know what that means?" she asked as she swung a knee over his hip and sat astride him. 

"What?" he asked hoarsely.

"That means," she said, planting her hands next to his head and leaning over so that she was speaking with her lips only a fraction of an inch away from his, "that I get to _keep_ you." 

She kissed him then, running the tip of her tongue against the seam of his lips. When his lips parted she delved deeply into his mouth, then as she pulled back she bit his lower lip hard. Kíli growled, grabbing her hips possessively and grinding his quickly hardening cock against her.

Saemyrn moaned, writhing against him, and bit him again, this time on his neck. Again, he reacted to the bite with a growl, this time flipping her onto her back and crashing down onto her again.

She worried for a moment that he'd have second thoughts again, but Kíli seemed to be past that, burying his hands in her hair and holding her in place for his kiss. 

Dwarves wore entirely too many layers, she decided as she started trying to find skin under his clothing. "Clothes, off," she said.

"Wonderful idea." He pulled back from her to sit up and started tearing his many layers off one by one. 

She fumbled at the buckles of her leather cuirass, watching in fascination as his layers of wool were divested one by one until he was naked from the waist up. He was surprisingly furry, dark hair spreading across his pectorals and narrowing as it went further down, until it disappeared beneath the edge of his trousers. She'd seen him naked before by the river, but she hadn't gotten a chance to really look her fill. "You're still not naked," she said pointedly.

"Neither are you." He tugged at one of the buckles of her cuirass.

"True enough." She worked on getting the buckles free quickly, spurred on by his fingers tracing along the edges revealed as she went.

At last her cuirass was unfastened and she shrugged it off along with its padding, tossing it to the side. All that she wore on top under the armor and its padding was a thin chemise, the grey-green silk almost translucent against her skin. 

Kíli traced the neckline of her chemise with his mouth, kissing each revealed bit of skin as she worked on unbuttoning the tiny buttons down the front. At last they were all unbuttoned and he sat up a little as he pushed back the sides of her chemise, revealing her breasts.

Saemyrn felt her nipples tightening as she watched him watching her, his mouth parted a little as he traced the edge of an aureole with the tip of one finger.

"You're beautiful," he said, and there was no way that Saemyrn could doubt his honesty because with that came a surge of his scent, musky and wild. She took a deep breath, feeling drunk on his scent.

He lowered his mouth to the base of her throat and breathed in. "You smell like everything that is delicious."

"Then devour me, my uruz," Saemyrn said huskily, her hands raking down his back.

Kíli growled and pinned her hands above her head with one hand. He licked and sucked at her breasts until she was writhing with the pleasure, her nipples feeling too sensitive, her legs wound around his hips to urge him forward into her, frustrated by the remaining clothing that kept him from fucking into her. 

"Fuck me," she moaned.

"Oh Mahal, yes," Kíli said, rolling off her to quickly shuck off his boots, pants, and underclothing. Saemyrn stripped her chemise off completely and shoved her boots and doeskin trousers off, cursing at how long it seemed to take. She was still faster than Kíli, who was slowed down by the multiple buckles he needed to unfasten.

Saemyrn lounged back on one arm as she watched him curse at the buckles, her free hand idly playing with her tender nipples and then sliding restlessly down her stomach. Kíli glanced up and made a strangled noise as he saw where her hand was.

"Well, hurry up," she said, grinning, and then sucked in a breath as her fingers slid between the lips of her pussy, finding herself slick and dripping with desire.

Kíli threw aside the remains of his clothing and pounced on her, cursing as she rolled aside, laughing. She rolled to her hands and knees, knowing the minute he realized what she meant because the blast of his musk was almost overwhelming. Saemyrn's eyes rolled back in her head a little as he knelt behind her, his heavy cock prodding against the back of her thigh. 

"Take me," she ordered, moaning loudly as he guided himself in with one hand, pushing back against him with her hips to take him in to the hilt.

Dwarves were wider than elves in more than one way, clearly, because his cock stretched her almost to the point of discomfort and he hadn't even started swelling at the base yet. She rocked back against him, feeling him trembling as he fought to remain still. Someone had taught him well, she mused with a grin, giving herself time to adjust to the feeling of intense fullness. After a few minutes, she pushed back against him more sharply, moaning, "Now."

He did not need a second order, immediately grabbing her by the hips and slamming her back on his cock. Saemyrn tossed her head back, groaning, feeling the rising tension begin to spread through her center. She cried out loudly as he slammed into her again and again, his cock hitting the place inside her that made the tension inside her build and build until it peaked and she muffled a scream into her forearm, feeling the strong ripples within her pussy convulsing around his thick cock, the sensation growing even more intense as she squeezed down on him.

Kíli cried out hoarsely, ramming himself deep into her and then holding still, his arms looping under her shoulders to hold her steady and his forehead resting between her shoulder blades as he panted.

She felt him swelling, then, felt the impossible thickness growing inside her as he pressed against the walls of her cunt. She felt another orgasm hit, shaking and moaning as her inner muscles tried to tighten around the increasingly thick bulge of his knot.

Kíli gasped and swore as he felt her tightening, his hips twitching reflexively and shoving his knot even deeper inside of her. She could feel him pulsing inside of her, filling her with his seed. Kíli moaned and bit the back of her neck and she felt herself go limp, surrendering to her uruz, her hunter, her prey.

At last he seemed to regain awareness of himself, releasing the skin at the back of her neck and swearing. "I think I broke the skin," he said apologetically.

"Mmmmm," she said, rolling her head from side to side and enjoying the sting. "A good first mating should always leave a mark. Don't apologize, my uruz."

"My algiz," he rumbled, his hands tightening on her momentarily. Even if his conscious mind was taken aback by the violence of their coupling, his instincts were pleased, she thought. 

After a few minutes, Kíli coughed, saying, "I don't think I can pull out yet. Am I too heavy?"

She had to admit, lovely though his weight was, her knees were beginning to complain. "Help me roll us onto our sides," she said.

At least they had landed on a soft patch of grass. With Kíli and Saemyrn working together, they managed to curl up carefully on their sides, still tightly joined together. It would take awhile for his knot to go down, considering how young and virile he was, she thought, and tightened her internal muscles down on him just to feel how he moaned and shook.

"This is crazy," he whispered into her hair. "I don't even know you."

"I'd say your cock knows me pretty well right now," she said. She could feel him laugh with her whole body.

Kíli wrapped his arms around her, rubbing his jaw against her hair, and Saemyrn slipped into sleep, feeling unexpectedly contented and safe.


End file.
